Cartoon All-Stars To The Rescue 2010
Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue 2010 is a Live-Action/Animated drug prevention television special starring many of the popular cartoon characters from American television at the time of this film's release. the special was originally simulcast on June 3, 2010 on all three major American television networks (by supporting their characters): Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, and Disney Channel. Synopsis The plot chronicles the exploits of Mike, a teenager who is using marijuana and stealing his father's beer. His younger sister, Tara, is worried about him because he started acting differently. When her piggy bank goes missing, her cartoon tie-in toys come to life to help her find it. After discovering it in Mike's room along with his stash of drugs, the various cartoon characters proceed to work together and take him on a fantasy journey to teach him the risks and consequences a life of drug-use can bring and save the world. Plot In Tara's bedroom, an unseen person steals her piggy bank from her dresser. The theft is witnessed by SpongeBob SquarePants, who emerges from a SpongeBob comic book with Patrick Star and alerts the other cartoon characters in the room (Kirby from a Kirby video game, Garfield as a lamp, Sonic The Hedgehog as an action figure, Chowder as an alarm clock, Winnie the Pooh, as a doll, Ed, Edd, and Eddy from a DVD case, Stitch, who went into a window, and Tom & Jerry who are ordinary housecat and housemouse). The cartoon characters track down the thief and discover that it is Tara's big brother, Mike. Edd opens a box under Mike's bed and identifies its contents as marijuana. Meanwhile, Tara expresses her concerns about Mikel's change in behavior. He storms out of the house. The cartoon characters quickly realize that something must be done about his addiction and they set off, leaving Pooh behind to look after Tara. At the arcade, Mike smokes pot with his old "friends" and "Smoke", an anthropomorphic cloud of smoke with a mafioso-like appearance and personality. Afterward, one of the teens shows the group a drug that appears to be Crack, just then what appears to be the cops show up. Upon being discovered, they run out and are chased into an alleyway by a policeman. Smoke disappears through the wall, telling Mike that, "at times like this, he's on his own". The "policeman" is then revealed to be Bugs Bunny wearing a policeman's hat. Bugs traps Smoke in a garbage can and uses a time machine (which he borrowed from "some coyote") to see when and how Mike's addiction was started. It was discovered that rather than wanting to get started on drugs, he was bullied into doing it by his "friends". It was also told by Timon, Pumbaa, and The Penguins (Skipper, Kowalski, Private and Rico). Back at the house, Mike's father notes that two of his beers are missing, but is convinced by Mike's mother that he drank them the night before while watching football (the implication is that Mike actually stole them, unknown to both his parents). Meanwhile, his mother expresses her concerns about him to Tara and asks her if there is anything wrong, to which she replies no. Pooh comes to life soon after, and asks why she didn't tell her mother about Mike. She explains that if she tells and Mike gets in trouble, she will be the first one he will suspect. Pooh admits that may happen, but asks her to think about what will happen to Mike if she doesn't tell. She tries to explain things to her father, but is unsuccessful. In the park, one of Mike's "friends" says that she can buy crack cocaine for ten dollars. He is uncertain of this, but Smoke steals his wallet and tosses it to the girl, who runs off with it down an alleyway. Mike gives chase, but falls down a manhole with Smoke. There, they are greeted by The Grim Reaper, Genie (from his lamp that Grim gave Mike), Johnny Test, Ren & Stimpy, Jenny "XJ9" Wakeman, Bloo and Fanboy & Chum Chum. Jenny, Bloo, Ren, Stimpy, Genie, Fanboy, and Chum Chum take Mike on a roller-coaster ride through a drug-inflicted human brain. When the ride is over, Mike realizes that the brain they just toured is his and that they are currently inside him. He is also about to fall off a skateboard. The toons escape, but Mike and Smoke are left behind. Mike wakes up at the feet of The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup) who, with the other characters by Tigger, teach him Wonderful Ways to Say No, through a song. Mike wakes up in his own bedroom and thinks the whole experience never happened. At that moment, Tara comes into the room and tells him that Pooh wants to know why he never talks to their parents anymore. He tells her to tell Pooh to mind his own business and kicks her out of the room. Tara runs off in tears, and Mike regrets his behavior. However, Smoke comes out from under the bed and claims that he did the right thing. Mike points out that Tara is his little sister and that he doesn't know what's right anymore. As he stares into a mirror inside his marijuana box, his reflection is replaced with Sonic's, who pulls him through the box into a hall of mirrors. Smoke tries to follow but is left behind. Inside the Hall of Mirrors, Sonic shows Mike his reflection of how he is today, then his reflection if he doesn't stop taking drugs: an aged, corpse-like version of himself (which Sonic commented "And it's not Freddy Kruger"). When Mike insists that he could quit if he wants to and that he is in charge of his own life, Sonic takes him to see 'The Man in Charge' -- Smoke. Tara and Pooh re-enter Mike's room and find his marijuana box. Smoke appears and tempts her to try the drug. When Pooh tries to persuade her otherwise, he is thrown into a cabinet by Smoke. Tara reasons that if she does what Mike does, then maybe they could have fun together, like they used to before he started doing drugs. Mike comes to a fortune-telling tent and asks the stall tender (Daffy Duck) to see his future for him. It turns out to be Mike lying on his death bed, his face even more ravaged than when Sonic showed it to him. He is horrified by the prospect of that being his future, but Daffy, Sonic, SpongeBob, Grim, Bugs, Chowder, The Powerpuff Grils, and Jenny tells him that it can be avoided if he stops taking drugs. Mike runs out of a nearby door back into his bedroom (activated by Captain Planet (who the toons summoned), just in time to stop Tara from using the drugs herself. He tells her that he never wants to see her end up like him, and admits he was wrong, though he is unsure if he can change. She advises him to talk about his problems to their parents and to her. Smoke tries to persuade him otherwise, but Michael throws him out of the window, as he feels that he "listened to him long enough". As he lands in a dump truck, Smoke vows to return. Mike sadly admits that Smoke is right, and that he will try to return. Tara agrees but says that "when he gets here, we'll be ready for him," to which the cartoon stars add a resounding agreement. The special ends with Mike and Tara going to tell their parents about his drug problem, while Pooh jumps into a poster on the wall with the other cartoon characters. Cartoon All-Stars The special was able to get so many characters from various franchises because the license holders gave producers royalty-free access due to the public service aspect of the special. Mario was planned to make an appearance, but Sega decided against it so as not to cause cross-contamination with its Mario and Sonic series, so Mario was replaced by Kirby. The characters, from 20 different franchises (and a charcter from 1 movie), are: *Pinocchio: Jimminy Cricket (who serves as the narrator when he opens the book) *SpongeBob SquarePants: SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star *Kirby: Kirby *Sonic The Hedgehog: Sonic The Hedgehog (Though Tails is seen on the poster and the cover of the DVD, he actually does not appear in the special.) *The Garfeild Show: Garfeild *Ed, Edd, n' Eddy: Ed, Edd (Double D), and Eddy *My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Winnie The Pooh, Tigger *Chowder: Chowder (though Shnitzel's name is seen in the credits, he didn't appear in the special.) *Lilo & Stitch: Stitch (626) *Tom & Jerry: Tom, Jerry *Looney Tunes: Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck (Wile E. Coyote is mentioned but not seen, but his time machine was used by Bugs.) *The Lion King: Timon, Pumbaa *The Penguins of Madagascar: The Penguins (Skipper, Kowalski, Private, and Rico) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: Grim *Aladdin: Genie *Johnny Test: Johnny Test *The Ren & Stimpy Show: Ren Hoek, Stimpy *Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends: Bloo *My Life As A Teenage Robot: Jenny/XJ9 *Fanboy & Chum Chum: Fanboy, Chum Chum *The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup *Captain Planet and The Planeteers: Captain Planet. Cast Live Action Actors Character Voices *Joe Alaskey - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck *Jeff Bennett - Kowalski *Dan Castellaneta - Genie *Catherine Cavadini - Blossom *David Coburn - Captain Planet *Jim Cummings - Winnie The Pooh, Tigger *E.G. Daily - Buttercup *John DiMaggio - Rico *Greg Eagles - Grim *Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star *Keith Ferguson - Bloo *Johnathan Freeman - Smoke *Nika Futterman - Chum Chum *Matt Hill - Ed *David Hornsby - Fanboy *Nicky Jones - Chowder *Janice Kawaye - Jenny/XJ9 *Tom Kenny - SpongeBob *Bruce Lanoil - Timon *Tom McGrath - Skipper *Makiko Omoto - Kirby *Ernie Sabella - Pumbaa *Tony Sampson - Eddy *Chris Sander - Stitch *Roger Craig Smith - Soinc The Hedgehog *Phil Snyder - Jimminy Cricket *Tara Strong - Bubbles *James Patrick Stuart - Private *James Arnold Taylor - Johhny Test *Frank Welker - Garfeild *Billy West - Ren Hoek, Stimpy Nickelodeon | Cartoon Network | DreamWorks Animation SGK | Nintendo | Sonic Series Nickelodeon | Cartoon Network | DreamWorks Animation SGK | Nintendo | Sonic Series